


queens

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [35]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Humiliation, Kneeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>We are both queens now.  I should not degrade a queen.  Yet I do not want to stop.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	queens

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - penance.

Snow took a deep breath and straightened in her chair, using all her power not to grind her sex onto the cushioned seat of her throne through the heavy layers of her gown.  “I cannot hear you, Queen Regina.”

 _We are both queens now,_ Snow thought closing her eyes for a moment.  _I should not degrade a queen.  Yet I do not want to stop._

Regina made a soft noise, muffled in the lace of Snow’s dress.  She lifted her face from Snow’s lap, cheeks crimson with humiliation, eyes brimming with un-spilled tears.  “I said that I am offering my official apologies, Queen Snow.  I am declaring my loyalty to your crown.”  Her voice was sharp and hoarse, yet shaking.

Snow smiled, soft and gentle, and cupped the back of Regina’s head.  _She looks beautiful on her knees_ , she thought.  _Beautiful and humbled, the velvet of her dress fading at my feet._   “And I to yours.”  Snow scratched her fingers through Regina’s soft hair, tugging gently.  “I feel as if we will become great friends.”

Regina sighed at Snow’s touch, tears finally spilling over.  “Of course…my queen.” They were alone in the throne room, yet Snow could feel the throbbing burn of Regina’s humiliation all the way down to her toes.

“That’s a good girl,” Snow said, and felt her body become aroused once more.


End file.
